Ace
Heroine in Armor (Default) Flower Fairy Mevilla Starlit Sword |hevent = Aster Guardian |n3va = Marieve Heringtonhttps://www.facebook.com/LoveNikkiGame/photos/a.1154269491350880/1517068141737678/ Yukari Tamura }} Ace is a character in Love Nikki. She is a wandering swordsman and comes from Pigeon Kingdom. She is the younger sister of Queen Elle, and the daughter of the old King and Queen.Brave New World/Story#Abyssal Dream Bio Appearance Ace is a tall, slender young woman who has purple eyes and hair with straightened bangs. She wears clothes that resemble a swordswoman's outfit. Personality Ever since she was young, Ace wanted to help people and freely travel around. As a swordswoman, she works hard to do both through all of Miraland, and she knows a lot of places and people. She also keeps herself calm and cool no matter the circumstances.Heroine in Armor History Early Life Ace dreamed of becoming a chivalrous heroine and helping the weak since she was young. She and her older sister Elle used to happily indulge her in her innocent fantasies when they played together. As years passed, however, their beloved father and then-King fell ill and died. Ace was too young to understand the huge emotional impact this had on her sister, and could not do a lot to keep her from growing into a bitter and cold Crown Princess and Queen. But even when the sisters grew distant, Ace deeply loves Elle and heavily blames herself for, in her view, not having been able to help her when she needed it. At some point, Ace obtained a seemingly ordinary yet special amethyst necklace and decided to wear it all the time. Year 680 Ace met Nikki, Momo, and Bobo before the Fantasy Styling Contest. She revealed that she had met the Fantasy Envoy multiple times in her world travels, describing both of them as "restless souls". Ace was in town for the stylist contest as well, and she asked Nikki to practice styling using the Envoy's Super Fantasy Interlink PK Skill, causing Momo to exclaim that she was a lunatic just like the Fantasy Envoy.V1: 9-9 One-piece Dress Ace progressed to the finals of the Fantasy Styling Contest along with Nikki and Sherry.V1: 11-2 Prince's Message She and Nikki met up the night before the finals, and agreed that they would both try their best.V1: 11-5 Ace's Kindness During the finals of the contest, Momo noticed that Sherry seemed to be staring at Ace constantly.V1: 11-8 A Fairy from the Tales Rebellion broke out after Ace and Nikki competed, and they were trapped on the stage. Nikki was distressed by the sight, but Ace gave her encouragement and they managed to escape together.V1: 11-9 It's a rebellion?! Ace quickly realized that a rebellion is happening, observing the disciplined hidden soldiers' movements. She instructed Nikki to sneak out with her through a side gate and leave the city. Nikki protested that she could not leave Bobo and Momo behind, so Ace relented and they decided to find them in the garden.V1: 12-1 Escape in Chaos After they found them, Ace decided they needed to find Prince Royce, and noticed that none of the rebellious soldiers were Lilith imperial guards.V1: 12-3 Sneak Into the Bedroom After she learned of the prophecy relating to the Miracle Scroll, Ace declared she would accompany Nikki to Wasteland to help her find it, since she had been traveling all her life anyway and wanted to find out what was causing the Miraland Crisis.V1: 12-9 The Crisis has just begun! Ace, Nikki, Bobo, and Momo journeyed to Wasteland together, and though she had never been there before, she told everybody to be cautious.13-1 Arriving the Wasteland Once there, Ace remarked on the tents and wooden huts in Wasteland, saying that she had never seen anything like them before.13-2 The Hot and Dry Border Upon hearing lively music, the party was excited to see a bonfire party. Ace urged caution in case they disrupted some complicated rites of one of the many local religions, but Bobo rushed in. Luckily, they found that the locals were friendly.13-3 Bonfire Concert After defeating Ransa and reclaiming the Pota tribe's leadership for Tuda, the Chief revealed that Ransa once gave him a badge. Ace recognized the badge as belonging to the Iron Rose.13-9 Iron Rose Badge On their way to Windvale Forest, they encountered Sherry, who had been waiting for Ace all day. She asked for a private conversation, and when Ace tried to refuse, Sherry began to say, "You know, your purple..." which was enough to cause Ace to relent.14-2 Farewell, Sherry After her private conversation with Sherry, Ace told Nikki that she was leaving immediately, because there was "something important that had to figure out". She insisted that this was entirely her own decision and that she would return when she was done with her business.14-3 Traveler from Cloud Ace ran into Nikki and her friends once more in Losol, where she told them she was there to see a friend. She was surprised to see Nikki in an alleyway of the dangerous city.19-S3 Traveler in Pigeon Ace went to the North Kingdom next, traveling on an airship with Debbie. She rescued Nikki, Momo, and Kimi after Louie jumped in front of her and saved her life in a confrontation with Nidhogg. Debbie berated her, telling her that going back for Nikki and her friends had slowed them down, but Ace only told Debbie she had wanted to compete with her again after all. On the airship, Ace then turned on the communicator for Nikki and her friends, allowing them to talk to Orlando again.19-Side Story 2 Future Promise She was seen later on the airship reading an "ancient-looking tome".19-Side Story 3 Future Poem Relationships Elle Elle is Ace's older sister. They used to be very close as little girls, but grew apart after their father's death. Ace feels terribly guilty about losing her closeness to Elle, believing that she could have averted her fall into depression and later ruthlessness. Nikki Ace is admired by Nikki for her free lifestyle. Quotes Timeline= *"Travelling's deeper meaning is, probably, to visit those that once you felt distant." — Ace in Timeline. |-|Styling Battle = *"I love the free me like I am now." — using Smile. *"Your styling skills needs improvement." — using Critical Eye. *"This pair of socks isn't proper for packing Christmas gift." — using Gift. *"A swordswoman's shoes must be light and convenient for actions!" — using Clock. *"Chase your dreams when you're sleeping!" — using Sleeping. Name by Server Trivia * Ace has a friend who knew an old designer passionate about puppets, which likely refers to Grice and Marionette Grice.V1: 12-8 Casket Trial (3) * There were some hints about Ace's true identity as the sister of Queen Elle scattered in the plot from early on. She heavily resembles her older sister the Queen (especially the hair and eyes), and Sherry is shocked when she sees her for the first time. Some time later Ace recognizes a certain badge as belonging to the Iron Rose (Elle's organization) before anyone else does, and when Sherry tries to force her to talk to her, she blurts out "your purple..." (referring to said hair and eyes, which are very similar to Elle's), which shakes Ace to the core and leads her to immediately agree to leave with Sherry. Gallery Ace and Nikki 2-SS2 3.png|Ace and Nikki in 2-Side Story 2 Moonlit Escapade Ace and Nikki 2-SS2 2.png|Ace and Nikki in 2-Side Story 2 Moonlit Escapade Ace and Nikki 2-SS2.png|Ace and Nikki in 2-Side Story 2 Moonlit Escapade Anniversary.png|Time Palace New Year.png|Ace and friends in the Brave New World event BNW Ace and Nikki.png|Ace and Nikki in the Brave New World event BNW Ace and Nikki 2.png|Ace and Nikki in the Brave New World event BNW Ace and Elle 1.png|Ace and Elle in the Brave New World event BNW Ace and Elle 2.png|Ace and Elle in the Brave New World event Ace 2.png Ace BNW Icon.jpg|Ace's icon in the Brave New World event References Navigation es:Ace Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Pigeon Kingdom Category:Stylists Category:Love Nikki Characters